pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ninja Reunion Sidequest/@comment-29748931-20160824191136/@comment-29734832-20160825071716
EV (Effort Value) are really hard to explain. They can be obtained from battles, effects of held items during battles, the amount of time spent in battling, the type of pokemon and their level of evolution being battled, the nature of the pokemon, the vitamins, the trainings, the level it started to started to experience pro battles, the relationship of it with its parents in daycare, the duration it has spent on daycares, etc. An EV can be maxed out at 510 per pokemon without the effect of their nature. Remember, nature affects the ability of pokemon to max out or minimize the increase of one stat in particular. Different natures enable one pokemon to max their Attack, while some are for Defense. These natures are what was being strictly pursued by competitive players (or the ones that usually play the game for battling other players). This is what also the breeders (or the ones that are comissioned by competitive players to breed a pokemon with a certain nature) are sought upon. Even if a pokemon has usually highest Sp.A for example, one may max their Sp.D if their nature allows them so or may be due to the effects of a held item, or due to effect of breeding conditions if the pokemon is born from an egg. This may get complex the more you dive in into the effects of EV. Maxing out an EV can be difficult to acheive due to these factors. Mind you, to seek the max stats, a competitive players seeks out the help of breeders in order to obtain the requested pokemon with the perfect nature to build the perfect stats. If one wanted an Offensive-type, some players opt to max out the Attack and Speed. If one wanted a Defensive-type, some players opt to max out the Defense, HP and Sp.D. Vitamins (i.e HP Up, Carbos, Iron, etc) can instantly boost the stats of your pokemon even without battling and training, but these are expensive. Also, higher EVs can be obtained in the wild if your pokemon has battled out the highesr evolution of a certain pokemon. For example, Metalynx gives +2-3EV compared to when you battled out an Orchynx which gives +1EV. The levels of the foe pokemon, however, do not affect the amount of EV you can get but they give higher EXP which enables your pokemon to level up faster. In a sense, EVs can also be shared by pokemons if 2 or more pokemon have come in presence to battle out one pokemon (in case of switching or from moves like Roar). If 2 pokemon are used, they will share the +2EV with themselves. But if a switched pokemon has died even before the foe has fainted, it gets 0EV while the remaining pokemon gets the whole of it. Certain berries also give +10EV like Pomeg (HP), Qualot (Def) or Kelpsy (Atk). In versions that has the event of berry mixing, these berries are primarily useful in mixing and always used by competitive players to boost the stats because certain flavors enhance two or more stats in a single intake. EVs however, can only max out a specific stat by 252, no more no less. If you are worrying about not maxing out the EV of your pokemon, you can buy vitamins to max them out or continue training in the Tsukinami Dojo using the punching bags. In other versions, it is possible to boost the EV of your pokemon even if it has reached its m